


Fucking You Like I Should

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity



Series: Treating the Princess Right [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Buisness Man Michael, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Feminization, Feminization of body parts, M/M, PWP, Panties, Porn, Porn Star Ashton, Porn star Luke, Sex, Smut, Teasing, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity
Summary: Calum's feeling a little naughty but with Michael stuck in a meeting what's the poor baby to do? If he has a little fun Michael can't be mad at that. Calum won't complain when Michael join's the fun either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts).



> Hey there I haven't posted in a good while and I was inspired. I loved it so much. Anyway there we are.

Calum sat upon his bed biting his lip, he knew Michael wouldn't be home for a few hours yet. The loose button up shirt he wore showed his collar bones and a bit of his chest as he sat. His socks clinging to his calves and thighs nicely he felt pretty. He had permission to touch himself and he really wanted to but thinking about he and Michael didn't excite him like it did when it was happening. His eyes slid over to his phone slim fingers wrapping around the small device he unlocked it and opened his gallery. There were videos of him and Michael along with videos of Michael and it made him feel warm with arousal but not enough to get him off.

 

Sighing softly he typed out a message worrying his lip as his thumb hovered over the send button. Finally breathing out he pressed send and waited patiently.

 

Michael picked up his phone waving away the eyes that followed his movement. He slid his thumb over the screen and read the message.

 

_Daddy can I watch videos too? Please?_

 

Michael typed out a response lazily glad he had so much control over himself. He set his phone face _down_ and resumed the meeting.

 

_Yes you may, however I expect an encore_

 

Calum’s eyes lit up as he read the response. He could practically feel Michael’s smirk and the kiss on his jaw as he sat back in his chair and told Calum to pleasure himself. How he would keep everything on but watch Calum slowly unravel himself naked on the bed, there was something so erotic about it all and he felt a shiver. Opening a discreet tab he typed a site into the search bar before closing the blinds and shutting the windows. As the dark settled over the room he slowly undid the buttons on the shirt and kept his socks on. He decided to lay on top of the covers rather than under them.

 

He was scrolling through the videos horribly unsatisfied by either the daddies or the twinks being fucked. He had high standards being as attractive as he was and as hot as Michael was. He was about to give up and just wait for Michael until he saw a beautiful blonde boy biting his lip in the thumbnail of the video. Swiping his thumb across the thumbnail picture it showed a few other screenshots showing the attractive blonde and the very attractive very muscled Daddy. He noticed the flashing red dot and looked closer noting that it was a live channel link.

 

Opening it he saw a queue of previous videos and a message of them going live in a few minutes. Calum browsed through the gallery smiling at what he saw. He decided they would be perfect. The agonizing minute he had to wait for them to go live almost killed him yet he waited because the blonde was really hot. Quickly scrambling up he loaded up his large TV knowing that it was highly unnecessary but he wanted this as large as possible. He quickly hooked up his phone and smiled as the crystal clear image played on the TV. When the video started they were kissing already which made him believe that the camera was possibly on an automatic setting.

 

Watching them kiss he bit his lip and watched patiently. The blondes name was Luke as he discovered and the hazel eyed man, Ashton. The blonde was underneath Ashton his head being held by large hands holding his jaw and the back of his head. He could see the wet flash of their tongues a gentle wet smack was heard with every kiss, the hand cradling the back of his skull let go to slide down Luke's body tweaking a nipple and pressing against his flat stomach. They were both naked already and Calum let his eyes roam over the muscular body. The big strong biceps thick thighs large hands, all of these things making his own hands pinch his nipples rolling them between forefinger and thumb.

 

He let his eyes slip shut before snapping open again not to miss the beautiful display before him. Ashton's right hand was wrapped around Luke's cock moving lazily. Calum could see his soft hairless balls laying against his body, the shaft of his cock decently thick and hard. It made Calum squirm on the bed his own hand slipping down to touch his hard leaking cock. His eyes fluttered as he wrapped a hand around his shaft his free hand coming up to his mouth teeth nipping at his fingers. His lazily hooded eyes watched the screen as he teases his fingers loosely fisting his cock. Luke was moaning now as Ashton's hand was pumping his cock his lips pressed against his neck sucking and biting.

 

“Oh Daddy please.” Luke breathed out fingers tangled in thick curly hair. His blue eyes dark and hungry.

 

Ashton pulled away from his neck and looked down at Luke. “What does Princess want?” Ashton teased fingers slipping down Luke's body skimming over the skin. “Does my baby want Daddy to fuck him? Does he want his Daddy to tease him with his tongue and fingers? Does Daddy's baby boy wanna ride Daddy?” He said a light growling undertone in his voice.

 

Luke let out a whine and nodded to everything hips moving off the bed thrusting into the air desperately. Ashton chuckled and slapped Luke's thigh lightly before dragging his lips over his collar bone down his stomach and over his hips.

 

Calum moaned and arched his back pumping his cock, he felt his breath hitch and hummed softly. He knew it wasn't that interesting quite yet but they were just so attractive and intimate. His eyes flicked over to the screen again hungry for more.

 

Luke was looking between his spread legs as Ashton sucked the tip of his cock before bobbing his head and swallowing around his cock. His tongue flicked out gathering the precome before licking his lips. He let out a satisfied hum and kissed down to Luke's puckered entrance spreading his ass further to have easier access. Luke whined and as he felt Ashton's hot breath against him and kept his legs spread eagerly. Ashton smirked proud of his baby for being so good and patient. He bit his right cheek gently before pulling away and grabbing a pillow,

 

“Be a good girl and lie on your stomach Luke.” he said watching Luke bite his lip slowly turning over.

 

Ashton laid the pillows underneath Luke’s hips smirking once again as Luke’s ass was on display. “God your tight little pussy looks so good baby.” He groaned kissing the flesh around his hole. Luke whined softly biting his lip as his eyes fluttered shut, Calum gasped as he heard Ashton say that making him quiver with want. He moved his hands away from his cock to keep his orgasm further away.

 

His eyes slipped shut for a moment before they snapped open again when Luke let out a moan, he watched Ashton do it again. The curly haired man had licked from his balls to his hole pushing his tongue in teasingly. Luke moaned leaning up against the pillows biting his lip, Ashton brought his hand down to smack his left cheek. Calum gasped as he arched up against the sheets fingers slipping down to touch his hole. It was dry so he only circled his hole dryly biting his lip and trembling at the feeling. “Daddy Michael,” he whimpered out missing his Daddy terribly.

 

His legs spread on the bed as he looked up at the video once again watching Ashton’s finger push into Luke’s hole. Luke moaned pressing back against the finger pushing inside of him. He arched back against the finger pushing inside of him preparing him for Ashton’s cock. Calum’s hands slid down his body fondling his balls and his leaking cock. He moaned softly eyes trained on the video; his breath hitching as Ashton added a second finger stretching him open. Calum watched as Ashton leaned in spreading his hole leaning in to spit between his fingers. Luke moaned his legs clenching as he laid against the pillows.

 

All this teasing felt nice but he wanted Mikey here to tease him, to make him feel great things. He _needed_ Michael there to touch him to kiss him. He felt heat coiling in his stomach for the barest moment as he thought of Michael’s large cock pushing into him; the feeling of his fingers stretching him open. How his lips always found Michael’s tattoo’s kissing over them touching them; how he would breathe in Michael’s skin. Breaking away from the thought pattern he watched the video once more tipping his head back with a graceful moan. Ashton had three fingers in Luke now his body quivering with want and need. He pushed back against Ashton begging for more; whining and pleading for Ashton to do something. The elder of the two took pity on Luke slowly spreading his hole once more before leaning in one last time to spit between his fingers. Luke moaned his toes curling on the bed as his white teeth bit around his lip. Calum shivered as he thought of when Michael would do that to him. How he knew the younger boy got off on it,

 

The twink slowly slid his hands down his body fingers grasping his perky nipples rolling then between his fingers. He arched his back before letting the left go hand sliding down in between his legs to fraps his cock. His fingers curled around his cock giving a few slow tugs. Leaning back against the headboard gave him the perfect view of the T.V. making him whine softly.  He grabbed the jar of lube by the bedside table dipping his finger inside before circling his hole whining as he did so. He panted softly as he slowly pushed a finger in his other hand tugging on his cock in a loose fist.

 

“We'll look at my beautiful little Princess,” Michael smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

 

Calum jumped slightly before looking up at Michael with swollen lips and bleary eyes.

 

“Daddy…” he whined pathetically pushing his finger farther inside.

 

Michael’s eyes flicked to the T.V. where Luke was holding his legs up moaning as Ashton worked him open switching between deep thrusts of his fingers and scissoring him open. Smirking he rolled his sleeves to his elbows walking over to the bed.

 

His Princess was sprawled out on the bed in one of Michael's work shirts, his delicious legs hugged by soft cotton thigh highs. His beautiful cock and lovely bum all wrapped in a pink lace covering. Michael felt his cock twitch in his slacks and let his hand cup his hardening cock as he took in the sight before him.

 

Calum let out a whine as he heard something Michael didn't quite catch from the video. He turned to the screen watching once more to see what had his babe so flustered.

 

Ashton bit Luke's inner thigh gaining the pretty angel’s attention. Luke looked down at Ashton with hazy blue eyes and a shy smile. “Daddy yes,” he whimpered.

 

“Does it feel good when I stretch your pussy baby girl?” Ashton teased softly.

 

Calum let out a moan closing his eyes back arching. Michael turned off the television looking down at his beauty before pulling Calum close by his ankles making the boy yelp. The older of the two smirked down at him before his fingers wrapped around Calum’s slim wrist pulling his fingers from his body.

 

“Here baby let Daddy stretch that beautiful pussy of yours.” He purred at the younger boy.

 

Calum let a strangled moan escape from his mouth squirming as Michael grabbed the lube dipping two fingers inside of the jar. Michael leaned down kissing the tan boy smirking against his lips. He started with two fingers spreading them slowly as Calum whined into their kisses. He spread his fingers curling them inside the younger boy. Calum moaned against his lips once more arching his back.

 

“Daddy!” He moaned arms circling Michael's neck.

 

The older boy pressed kisses to Calum's skin as he fingered him open licking up the column of his throat. “My beautiful Princess, your pussy is so tight for me.” He groaned.

 

Calum rutted his hips down on Michael's fingers crying out as those words left Michael's lips. The older man chuckled softly before adding a third finger slowly stretching Calum for his cock. Said black haired beauty was clinging to Michael legs wrapped around his waist arms circling his neck and shoulders. He moaned loudly as Michael continued to prep him whimpering when Michael's long fingers massaged against his prostate.

 

“Oh Daddy please…” he whined nails taking down Michael's skin.

 

Michael kissed his jaw before slowly pulling his fingers out. He gently extracted himself from Calum's tight grip smiling softly at the boy.

 

“Okay baby. Daddy's gonna fuck that beautiful pussy of yours.” He purred unzipping his slacks.

 

Michael's slim fingers grasped his cock giving it a rough jerk. Calum let out a strangled moan spreading his legs for his Daddy. Michael smirked grabbing the lube applying a generous amount to his leaking cock. He hissed softly at the feeling before lining up with his Princess’s hole.

 

“Oh god baby boy your pussy looks so good. All shiny and wet for Daddy aren't you?” He teased rubbing his cock head against the puckered entrance. Bracing one hand on the bed and the other on Calum's left hip.

 

Calum gasped softly as he felt Michael push his cock head inside of him. He moaned kissing against Michael's neck keeping his legs spread for the older boy. Michael slowly pushes in inch by inch until he was seated fully inside the younger boy. He hummed softly leaning in to bite and suck a mark into Calum's skin. Calum moaned pushing up against his lips biting his lip as he felt Michael's cock twitch inside him.

 

“God Princess what a tight pussy you've got. Feels so good baby.” Michael moaned nuzzling against the mark he just left in Calum's skin. The younger boy let out a wanton moan.

 

Michael leaned up looking down at the beautiful boy beneath him. He rolled his hips into the younger boy moaning at the tightness surrounding his cock. Calum whimpered feeling Michael's cock brush against his prostate. The younger boy pumped his cock for a moment to ease some of the raw tension in his body biting his lip at the friction.

 

“Daddy I'm ready…” he whispered softly looking up through his lashes.

 

Michael brushed a kiss across his lips before drawing his hips back before teasingly thrusting into Calum. Calum moaned eyes becoming half lidded as Michael pushed fully back into him. “Oh Daddy.” He whimpered, Michael groaned before pulling out then slamming back into the younger boy.

 

“You feel so good kitten, so tight for me aren't you baby?” He moaned in Calum's ear gently biting the shell of his ear.

 

Calum nodded before pulling him down into a kiss pulling back to whisper against his lips. “Daddy want you from behind.”

 

Michael groaned pulling out waiting for Calum to kneel on the bed. Michael watched lust darkening his eyes. Once Calum sat on his hands and knees Michael moved in behind him spanking his left cheek gently before doing the same to the right. He leaned in spreading apart Calum's cheeks with his hands licking a flat stripe over his hole. Calum moaned softly and pushes back against Michael's tongue. Using two fingers Michael spread apart Calum's home before spitting in between his fingers. He heard the loud groan his Princess gave and smirked doing it once more for the please moan he got in response.

 

Humming softly he pulled his fingers away before gently pressing his hand spread on Calum's back. He slowly pushed down on Calum's back until the younger boy’s torso was down on the bed husband's in the air. Michael grabbed the base of his cock slowly pushing into the tight heat that was his boyfriend. Calum grabbed the sheets in his fists moaning at the girth of his boyfirend's cock, he gasped as Michael pulled out then slammed back in.

 

Michael laid both hands on Calum’s hips before setting a rough and heavy pace. Calum's moans echoed off the walls of the spacious bed room. The slap of skin against skin a constant in the room as the air thickened with the scent of sex. Calum looked over his shoulder at Michael as the older man pounded into him brutally fucking into his spot with each and every thrust. He felt his cock jump as he noticed that Michael was still dressed down to his suit jacket making him even more turned on. Sultry green eyes looked down into aroused brown sparking a new level of intimacy in the room.

 

“God kitten you feel so fucking good, so _tight_ for Daddy aren't you?” Michael purred at him voice rough.

 

Calum.moaned his approval pushing back in time with Michael’s thrusts feeling the raw power of his boyfriend. “Always Daddy always.” He whined out in response.

 

Michael thrust in until he was fully encased in velvety heat before subtly grinding against Calum massaging his prostate with his cock head. “Feel good kitten?” He asked teasingly.

 

Calum let out a strangled gasp as he laid out on the bed jolts of pleasure running across his body. He smirked at the younger boy as he kept up the slow grind against the smallers prostate. Calum's hands inched down to his cock moaning softly as he made contact. Michael growled grabbing both of his wrists pinning them behind Calum’s back thrusting harder.

 

“You're gonna cum untouched ornjot at all baby.” He purred holding the black haired boy’s hands behind his back using them as leverage.

 

The other hand held onto his hip fucking him hard and fast as the younger boy squirmed on the bed moaning as Michael pounded into his hole. He felt Michael's full balls slapping against his own and the rough smack against his bum. He gasped as he felt all of the pleasure wash over him from the brutal fucking. Moaning loudly he tensed feeling his orgasm suddenly crash over him. He whimpered Michael's name painting his stomach with white ropes. The feeling of his Princess’s hike clenching tight around his cock made Michael's thrust became sloppy as he chased his orgasm. He left go of Calum's wrists using both hands in Calum's hips to seek his own pleasure alone. Calum whined from sensitivity yet pushed back against his boyfriend's cock clenching around him to draw him closer to his orgasm.

 

Michael moaned burying his cock inside of Calum letting g his orgasm take over. He rolled his hips into the younger panting through his orgasm. Calum whimpered as Michael's orgasm took over fisting the sheets in pleasurable pain. As his orgasm ebbed Michael slowly pulled out of the younger boy gently smacking his cock against the sloppy opening.

 

“Made a mess of your pussy baby. Gonna have to clean it up aren't we?” He teased pushing his cockhead in only to pull it out once more.

 

Calum nodded frantically biting his lip as Michael teased him. He wanted the older boy to eat him out but knew better than to beg. Michael pulled away grabbing a spare corner of the sheets cleaning his cock a bit.

 

“Then I'll see you after my meeting baby.” He purred pressing a kiss to Calum’s sloppy hole smirking o c'è more as he tucked his cock into his pants. He headed towards the door winking over his shoulder.

  
“When I get back I'm gonna eat out your pussy until your thighs shake baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D More to come


End file.
